Hunter x Tail
by LyraKuruta404
Summary: Bagaimana kalau seandainya para hunter berpencar ke dunia anime lain dan ke-4 hunter itu ke dunia Fairy Tail? Nen vs Magic (?) / apa . BAD SUMMARY karena author nggak bisa bikin summary/ditebas. Humor garing dan ga lucu. By the way, just read and enjoy. Review please. This may contains typo, gaje, anime lain, abal
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou / Konnichiwa / Konbanwa / Oyasumi minaa-san. Atau apapun lah di situ… Lyra akan memberikanmu sebuah fanfic gratis super gaje bin aneh ini.

Hunter x Hunter bukan punya Lyra. Hunter x Hunter punya Yoshihiro Togashi – sensei.  
Fairy Tail juga bukan punya Lyra. Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima – sensei. Lyra cuman minjem(?) karakternya aja kok.

WARNING!

Gaje, Typo(s), abal, aneh, karakter-karakternya OOC semua (?)

.

Suatu hari, ada seorang bapak-bapak yang sedang berjalan terhuyung-huyung di jalan seperti minta belas kasihan tetapi tidak ada yang mengasihani dia. Bapak itu mengenakan jas biru dan kaca mata hitam serta tas seperti koper, dengan mukanya abal-abal(?) tapi dia itu hunter. Ya! Dia itu…. *JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG* (SFX gagal)… Leorio! (*Author digiles Leorio*). Mungkin si Leorio itu jalan terhuyung-huyung karena udah 7 hari 7 malem nggak makan.(?)

"Aduh, mati gua! Udah nggak punya kerjaan, digossipin ama tu author, terus dibilangnya ga makan selama 7 hari 7 malam lagi!... Eh, gua jadi laper," ujar Leorio.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan, Leorio melihat Gon & Killua lagi makan es dan membuat Leorio ngiler pelangi(?) tapi, iler dia tetep aja menjijikan(?) *digiles*. Leorio menggebu-gebu dan mengejar Gon dan Killua yang jaraknya 1 meter dari situ. Killua yang merasakan adanya bahaya(?) segera mengajak Gon berbalik arah. Dan baru saja mereka ingin berputar arah, muncul Leorio dan tak sengaja menabrak Killua sehingga es krim Killua mengotori baju Killua serta jas Leorio.

"HUAAA! ES KRIM GUE!" tangis Killua.  
"Eh, sorry Kil. Maafin gue ya?" ujar Leorio pasang muka whattodo(?).  
"NGGAK! POKOKNYA, GUA MAU LU GANTI ES KRIM GUA! ES KRIMNYA HARUS RASA COKLAT DAN HARUS DIBELI DI WARUNG (?) YANG JARAKNYA 5 KILO DARI SINI! TERUS BUAT BAJU GUA, BERSIIN AMPE BERSIH! LAUNDRI(?) JUGA BOLEH!" seru Killua marah-marah. (Sejak kapan Killua jadi begini / sendiriyangnulis)

Leorio pun termenung. Namun, Kurapika datang,

"Hai, teman-teman"

Sementara hanya Gon yang menyapanya balik. Yang lain lagi sibuk berantem karena si Leorio lagi mengheningkan cipta dengan perut keroncongan(?) dan Killua lagi ngambek gara-gara es krimnya ancur dan bajunya juga ancur.

"Woy! Kok gue dikacangin sih?" tanya Kurapika dengan mata berkaca-kaca. (Woy! Hibur Kurapika gue! *author diinjek sama Kurapika FG*)

"Eh, ada Kurapika!" seru Killua langsung melihat Kurapika dan mungkin sudah melupakan masalah es krimnya dan Leorio sudah tidak mengheningkan cipta tapi tetep aja nggak ngomong gara-gara merasa aman dari omelan Killua.

"Ya ampun, kamu baru nyadar? Kamu jahat, Killua! Kamu jahat!" seru Kurapika dengan nada terisak.  
"Sorry, say(?)" ujar Killua. (Woy! Kurapika punya gua! Dia khusus buat gua! Dia bebeb gua! *Author dimutilasi Kurapika FG + anggota Kurta Clan*)

Sementara, Killua tiba-tiba muncul dari langit dan muncul di tengah-tengah ke-4 hunter itu.

"Yo, mamen!" seru Hisoka. (Ya ampun, Hisoka gaul amat *dilempar kartu*)

Sementara Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio memasang muka terkejut. (emang topeng dipasang-pasang? / sendiriyangnulis)

"Ehm, jadi bapak-ibu yang saya cintai dan saya kasihi(?), tujuan saya datang ke sini adalah untuk memberi tahukan ke beberapa hunter kalo almarhum Presiden Netero punya surat wasiat buat kita-kita ini disuruh berpencar ke seluruh tempat. Jangan di sini terus. Bosen," jelas Hisoka.  
"Siapa yang lu bilang sebagai 'ibu'?" tanya Kurapika mencurigai.  
"Loh, lu bukannya cewe, ya?" tanya Hisoka histeris.  
"Kurang ajar! Gua itu cowok! Cowok tulen! Dan jangan suka gonta-ganti gender orang!" seru Kurapika.  
"Loh, gua aja baru tau kalo lu cowok!" ujar Leorio.  
"Kurang ajar! Nen-mu lemah!" seru Kurapika meninju Leorio dengan tonjokan maut(?)-nya.  
"Ya udah deh, bapak-bapak yang saya cintai… sekian saya mau pergi ke Barsburg Empire..," ujar Hisoka.  
"Hah? Itu kan kotanya 07-Ghost, His! Ngapain lu ke sana?" tanya Killua. [07-Ghost juga bukan punya Lyra, 07-Ghost itu punya Amemiya Yuki – sensei.]  
"Gue mau liat si Teito yang kabarnya unyu, si Ayamnami yang kece, sama Frau yang kabarnya sekece gue!" seru Hisoka.  
"His, kayaknya namanya Ayanami deh," ujar Kurapika membaca manga 07-Ghost yang dia simpan dalam tasnya. (Ya ampun! Ternyata Kurapika itu otaku!)  
"HAH?! Lu sekece Frau, His? Ngaca donk! Muka lu kayak badut yang keselek jengkol dan tinggalnya di jamban sementara tu Frau itu keceh kayak … Kayak… Pokoknya keceh abis deh!" seru Killua.  
"Eh, Ayanami ya? Ya udah deh gua salah ngomong. Dan Kil, lu jahat amat sih ama gua?" ujar Hisoka.  
"Lu mirip kok, His. Kalo diliat dari atas Gunung Fuji pake jamban boneka B*rbi," ujar Leorio.  
"Lu nyari mati?" tanya Hisoka sambil men-shuffle kartunya.  
"Eh… Nggak, mas!" ujar Leorio dan mukanya tiba-tiba nge-_blush_.  
"Ngapain lu nge-blush segala? Illfeel gue!" seru Hisoka.  
"Lu berdua kan emang maho kelas jamban!" seru Killua memanas-manasi mereka berdua.  
"Anak kecil gak usah ikut campur!" seru Leorio.  
"Lu pada kalo masih mau berantem sono! Di TV! Jangan di sini gitu. Kalo mau di sini ya berantem tonjok-tonjokkan kek," seru Kurapika mulai kesal.  
"Udah ah, bete gue di sini. Pokoknya gue gak mau tau lu lu pada pergi kemana. Gua mau ke Barsburg. Eh, tapi kalo udah pada tau mau kemana telepon gue di nomor 088xxxxxxxxx, ya! Pai-pai, honey!" seru Hisoka melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang setelah membuat Gon merinding.  
"Perasaan dari tadi aku nggak ngomong-ngomong," ujar Gon.  
"Ya elu mau ngomong apa, Gon?" tanya Killua.  
"Oke, jadi kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Kurapika.  
"Ke dunia uang!" jawab Leorio.  
"Ngimpi! DI jamban lu ada dunia uang!" seru Killua agak mengejek.  
"Brisik, jamban- jamban..," belum sempat Leorio melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kurapika segera memotong,  
"Kalian berdua ingin kemana?"  
"No idea," jawab Gon dan Killua bersamaan.  
"Tanya bibi Mito saja!" usul Gon.  
"Ngapain nanya bibimu?" tanya Killua.  
"Karena bibi Mito itu sebenernya bijaksana soalnya dia itu renkarnasi dari ratu-ratu mesir," ujar Gon dan nggak nyambung sama sekali.  
"Hah? Oh gitu… Ya udah ayo tanya!" seru Killua dan Kurapika. (Loh, kok pada percaya ya?)

Setelah di telepon, ternyata Mito lagi main PSP (?) (Gaul amat tu bibi). Dan Bibi Mito menyarankan agar mereka ke hutan. Waktu di tengah hutan, kaki Leorio ketarik(?) akar tumbuhan dan menyeretnya ke dalam lubang. Tapi sebelumnya, ia sempet narik baju Killua, dan Killua ngejambak(?) rambut Gon, dan Gon narik rok lebar(?) Kurapika. Dan akhirnya mereka ber-empat nyeblos ke suatu dunia lain.

"Dunia apa ini?" tanya Kurapika.  
"Kaga tau deh," jawab Leorio.  
"Apa sih yang lu tau selain jamban?" ejek Killua.  
"Bri..," lagi-lagi Leorio tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya tetapi kali ini tidak dipotong oleh kalimat Kurapika ataupun Gon atau Killua. Melainkan, karena ada api yang menyembur di tas dokter Leorio.  
"Tas gua! Siapa itu?!" serunya marah.  
"Woy! Ngapain kalian di sini? Siapa kalian?" tanya seseorang lelaki dengan rambut jabrik dan berwarna pink. Dan dia adalah… Natsu Dragneel.

Apa yang akan terjadi kali ini? Mengapa Natsu tiba-tiba muncul? Apa ya yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggulah chapter berikutnya kalau ada ya ;) *author diinjek readers* Becanda, ada kok. Tapi ditunggu ya QAQ. Review please. Thank you for reading, gomen kalo nggak humor, dan pastinya garing, banyak typo. Gomen! Please review! *nunduk*


	2. Chapter 2 : The Guild!

**Ohayou / konnichiwa / konbanwa / oyasumi, minaa-san. Ato apa aja lah di situ. Kembali lagi kepada author yang suka nongkrong di taman lawang karena forever alone ini is bek (?). Gomen telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget update nya! Sibuk. Oke langsung ya! **

**Desclaimer : Hunter x Hunter bukan punya Lyra. Hunter x Hunter punya Yoshihiro Togashi -sensei. Dan Fairy Tail juga bukan punya Lyra. Itu punyanya Hiro Mashima - sensei.**

***PS: di sini mungkin ada anime selain Fairy Tail & HxH. Dan juga ada Vocaloid & genderbendnya. So ~ have fun! /ngek/* **

**WARNING(s) : gaje, typo(s), abal, garing (?) / kaloada, aneh.**

**~Don't like, Don't read ~ **

"Woy! Ngapain kalian di sini? Siapa kalian?" tanya Natsu memasang wajah like a boss.

Sementara, Lucy, Happy, Erza, dan Gray yang melihat kekacauan itu segera datang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Erza.

"Ini, ada orang aneh ganggu latihan aku," jawab Natsu tiba-tiba jadi sopan.

"Oh, kamu para hunters yang ditugaskan untuk membantu di beberapa tempat ya? Selamat. Kalian telah datang di dunia mage. Selamat datang di Fairy Tail!" ujar Erza.

"Loh? Kau kenal mereka, Er?" tanya Natsu.

"Loh, tadi master kan bilang," ujar Erza.

"Oh gitu ya..," kata Natsu mangguk-ngangguk padahal dia nggak tau & gak dengerin karena lagi makan.

"Ya sudah. Betewe, lu membernya 3 cowo 1 cewe ya?" tanya Gray.

"Maksudmu 1 cewe?" tanya Kurapika.

"Loh? Lu cewe kan? Emang cewenya ada 2?" tanya Gray.

"*piip* (kata kasar) maksudmu? Aku ini cowok! Dan fakta itu tidak pernah bisa diganti! Karena aku ini emang cowok tulen!" seru Kurapika emosi dan matanya berubah jadi scarlet. (Bahasanya baku ya 8D / desh)

"Sabar, bang... Sori..," ujar Gray penuh penyesalan.

"Hai, semua... Aku Lucy. Aku dari Fairy Tail. Ini Abang Gray, Erza, dan Abang Natsu. Oh, dan kucing terbang (yang tak penting) ini Happy. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" ujar Lucy.

"Namaku Gon. Ini Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio. Salam kenal," ujar Gon.

"Aye!" ujar Happy dan membuat ke-4 hunter itu terkejut.

"Kucing terbang? Sejak kapan kucing bisa berbicara? Dan kenapa ada kucing berwarna biru di sini?!" tanya mereka.

"Sebenarnya, Happy ini sejenis exceed*. Ya, kucing juga sih," jelas Lucy.

(*baca sendiri manganya / nonton anime Fairy Tail ya~ *author diinjek karena promosi*)

Akhirnya, setelah basa-basi entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, ke-4 hunter itu diajak ke Fairy Tail.

"Hmmm... Kalian kah utusan dari Netero?" tanya Makarov sambil minum bir.

"Iya. Emang bapak ada hubungan apa dengan presiden Netero?" tanya Killua dan membuat Makarov muncrat.

BRUSS. *sfx gagal*

"Ehm, maaf, dia dipanggil master di sini," ujar Erza menjelaskan.

"Uhuk, anggota kalian 3 cowok 1 cewek ya?" tanya Makarov.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika agak sebal.

"Kau bukannya cewek?" tanya Makarov.

"Tapi aku cowok! Cowok tulen!" seru Kurapika.

"Sudah, kuanggap kau cewek saja," ujar Makarov.

"Ya ampun, kenapa nasib ku seperti ini?" tanya Kurapika nangis di pojokan.

"Ehm... Sebenernya sih saya dengan Netero itu sahabat karib, tetapi karena dipisahkan dengan perasaan ini, maka akhirnya, kami pun berbeda dunia," jelas Makarov sambil terisak.

"Sungguh cerita yang menyedihkan," ujar Leorio menangis juga.

"Kau mengerti perasaanku juga?" tanya Erza ikut terharu.

"Etto... Hei, Gon, apa kau mengerti?" tanya Killua.

"Baiklah, uhuk... Erza, ajaklah mereka berkeliling," perintah Makarov.

Erza segera mengajak ke-4 hunter itu berkeliling dan berkenalan.

"Ini adalah guild. Guild adalah bla bla bla bla bla (?)" jelas Erza walaupun tak jelas dan entah kenapa para hunter mengerti dengan kata 'bla bla' itu.

"Ini Natsu. Natsu dipanggil Dragon Slayer atau Salamander," jelas Erza.

Natsu tiba-tiba menyemburkan nafas apinya. Dan Gray tiba-tiba muncul dan membuka bajunya.

"Gray, kenakan bajumu," ujar Erza.

"Diem! Gua lagi berantem ama tu kepala areng(?)!" seru Gray.

Natsu juga berapi-api menyerang Gray.

"Woy! Tunggu! Kolor gue melorot!" seru Natsu membetulkan letak celananya.

"Mana ada berantem pause-pause-an(?)? Hah? Dasar ketombe slayer (?)!" seru Gray.

"Apa katamu? Ketombe slayer? Rambutmu tu berketombe!" seru Natsu ngamuk.

Tiba-tiba, Killua segera nongol(?) di pertempuran sengit itu dan berseru sambil mengeluarkan shampoo cle*r dan berseru,

"Rambut mu berketombe? Makanya... Pake shampoo CLE*R!"

"Woy! Promosi jangan di sini, Kil!" seru Leorio menyeret (?) Killua.

"KALIAN BERHENTI BERTARUNG!" seru Erza berteriak dengan menggunakan toa 'Love Is War'-nya Hatsune Miku.

(Vocaloid juga bukan punya Lyra & itu bukan anime by the way *ditendang*)

Seketika, Natsu dan Gray berhenti bertarung.

"Gile, tu cewek sakti amat!" bisik Leorio pada Killua.

"Barang kali tu Erza adalah hasil lahir dari dewi Sinta dan dewa lalu dipangkatin jadi bidadari. Dan dia juga punya keturunan malaikat," ujar Killua.

"Kil... Lu keturunan tu master ya?" tanya Leorio.

"Ha? Maksud lu?" tanya Killua.

"Lu mirip ama tu master tadi," ujar Leorio.

"Tau ah, gelap," seru Killua.

"Gelap? Hari gini masih terang, mba," seru Leorio.

"Woy! Gua cowo!" seru Killua marah-marah.

Tiba-tiba...

"Mikuah ! Mikuah ! Mikuah !" suara penjual mi kuah terdengar dari kejauhan.

"ADA MI KUAHNYA BANG MIKUO! AYO SERBU MIKUO EH... MI KUAHNYA!" seru Natsu tiba-tiba pergi.

(Mikuo genderbendnya Hatsune Miku ya :) )

Mikuo yang sedang berjualan dengan gerobaknya tiba-tiba melihat adanya bahaya 5 menit ke depan.

"MI KUAH! MI KUAH! TUNGGU GUE!" seru Natsu.

"SETAAANNN!" seru Mikuo ngacir gubrak gedebugh ninggalin gerobaknya forever alone.

"Yehh.. Kok malah kabur sih?" tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, ia melihat gerobak itu. Dan menendangnya tanpa perasaan hingga gerobak itu jatuh terlontang.

Ketika Natsu kembali, muncul Wendy sama Kurapika lagi peluk-pelukan bahagia /?/.

"Wendy! Menjauhlah dari dia!" seru Natsu siap menyerang.

Ketika Natsu mulai menyerang, Erza menendang pipi Natsu.

"Tidakkah kau melihat kasih sayang antar saudara?!" serunya.

"Haa?" tanya Natsu sambil nguap.

"Mereka itu sodara!" seru Erza /?/

"APUAH?!" seru Natsu sambil memasang muka wattodo ato - wadehel.

**apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Wendy dan Kurapika itu sodara? O_o. Penasaran gak? Mau tau lanjutannya? Mau tau aja ato mau tau banget :3 /dihajar/ OK tunggu di chapter selanjutnya! Semoga Lyra nggak telat update ya! Jaa ~**

**EXTRA **

**Hisoka yang terusir dari Barsburg Empire karena nge-pedo-in Teito sekarang bekerja jadi tukang nasi uduk. (ga cocok)**

**Barang kali kalo kalian lagi pesen nasi uduk, yang masak itu Hisoka(?) Jadi, semoga selamat! Semoga tu nasi uduk nggak kecampur sama permen slender/?/ karet-nya Hisoka. **

**Mohon review nya! Nggak review? Ngga ta' lanjutin nih :V (/gagitu/) **

**Mohon review nya dengan tulus ! *nyembah***


	3. Surat dari Titan

**Ohayou / konnichiwa / konbanwa / oyasumi, minna-san. Ato apa aja lah di situ. Kembali lagi kepada author yang forever uke is bek. Gomen telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget update nya! Sibuk. Oke langsung ya!**

**Desclaimer : Hunter x Hunter bukan punya Lyra. Hunter x Hunter punya Yoshihiro Togashi -sensei. Dan Fairy Tail juga bukan punya Lyra. Itu punyanya Hiro Mashima - sensei.**

***PS: di sini mungkin ada anime selain Fairy Tail & HxH. So ~ have fun! /ngek/***

**WARNING(s) : gaje, typo(s), abal, garing (?) / kaloada, aneh.**

**~Don't like, Don't read ~**

Dan arigatou buat yang udah review! Lyra sayang kalian /cipok/ /hoek/

* * *

"Er, gue ga ngerti maksud lu apa?! Mereka ngga ada mirip-miripnya, bro!" seru Natsu nginjek-nginjek rumput.

"MAKANYA GUA JUGA BINGUNG, NAT!" bentak Erza dengan cetarnya. "HEI KAMU! CERITAIN APA YANG TERJADI BIAR READERS GAK BINGUNG!"

"Gini... Menurut author, gue itu spesies ikemen paling unyu aduhai dan bikin gemes. Terus Wendy lolita yang kawaii aduhai. Jadi, akhirnya kita sodaraan deh," jawab Kurapika.

"PIIIK, DIMANA-MANA YANG NAMANYA COWO UNYU TUH GAADA YANG IKEMEN! SPESIES LU SHOTA ATO BISHOUNEN KALI!" jerit Killua.

"Wendy unyu sih..." kata Gray terlihat tenang. "Sayang dia gak punya op..."

Belum sempat Gray melanjutkan, sebuah hantaman keras meninjunya.

"TADI LU MAU BILANG APA, GAAY?" seru Erza.

"Oppa Bandam Style, Er. Adohh jangan pesimis donk, Er... DAN GUA BUKAN GAY!" protes Gray yan. Mental 10 cm dari TKP.

_"Gua yakin tadi Gray mau ngomong opp*i..." pikir Erza. _

"Sorry, Gray, tadi gua typo," kata Erza tersenyum.

"Ngomong bisa typo ya, Er?" tanya Gray.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman... Mari kita berkeliling," kata Lucy.

TIBA-TIBA...

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO..." muncul ketawa seseorang entah darimana.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Gon polos.

Kemudian, terlihatlah sesosok bayangan terjun dari helikopter...

"Itu... Burung?" tanya Kurapika.

"Itu... Doraemon?" tanya Killua.

"Itu... Sule?" tanya Leorio.

"BUKAN! Itu... PAK SHINING SAOTOME!" seru Erza. (Uta no Prince-sama juga bukan punya Lyra ya! Punya BROCOLLI kalau tidak salah ^^)

DESHIINGG... DUAAR...

Bersamaan dengan munculnya Titan di daerah lain, Shining Saotome mendarat dengan gaya Ultramen.

"Haiii MISS dan MIIISTAHHH sekalian. Dengan ini, saya, Shining yang terkeceh hadir di sini untuk memberikan surat wasiat /?/ dari Pak Titan taman lawang~~ Jaa~" kata Shining Saotome memberikan surat gulungan ninja /?/ dan kemudian loncat ke helikopternya.

"... Perasaan tu orang sakti amat," komentar Lucy.

"Ato ga penting," seru Killua.

Sementara, Erza yang membaca terlihat terkejut.

"Teman-teman, lihat ini," kata Erza.

"Biar kubacakan..." kata Kurapika mengambil gulungan surat itu.

"Wahai saudara yang saya cintai ssu *wink*,

Dengan ini, saya... Colossal titan mengundang anda... Wahai para Titaners untuk menonton movie "Eren Jeger sang Pembahana" untuk membantu biaya pembangunan kota yang telah saya hancurkan... Ceritanya saya mau taubat nih ssu.

Saya juga bakal tampil kok di movie itu. tentu saja, tokoh utamanya adalah Eren Jeager dan Mikasa L-m*n eh bukan Ackerman. Di movie itu, saya jadi Ustad dan ada Rivaille muncul sebagai narapidana yang bertaubat.

Nonton bareng yuk... Saya tunggu kedatangan anda ssu.. *wink*

yang gak dateng saya makan yang dateng saya usap-usap pake ingusnya si bocah Jeager...

salam,

Titan yang Tersakiti

Titan Production

Untuk Titaners.

*cap bibir titan*"

[Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milik Lyra. Melainkan milik Isayama Hajime-sensei. Udah pada tau kan anime ini ;) ]

*KRIK*

"Titan berbahasa ala Kise Ryota, kembaran gua!" seru Kurapika histeris.

"Kise kan tinggi, lu cenol," kata Leorio.

(Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya Lyra, melainkan punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi - sensei)

"Titan zaman sekarang banyak typo ya," komentar Gray.

"Perasaan lu ngomongin typo mulu," kata Leorio.

"Udahlah, si author udah gua bunuh... Kenapa? Karena yang bikin typo itu dia dan ayo kita kembali ke cerita," kata Killua. (Jadi... Author is det)

"Sip, jadi lu pada titaners?" tanya Happy.

"Sebenernya aku ngirim surat ancaman ke titan dulu..." kata Wendy.

suasana hening...

"APAHHH?" langsung semuanya berteriak.

" Jadi... Dulu aku ngefans berat ama, Bang Tit. Terus aku denger dari Grandene kalo titan itu suka makan manusia, makanya aku takut. And then, ada bocah pake sorban dan bawa suling dateng. Dia ngasih tau aku kalo titan itu ada yang baik, terutama titan tak berkepala bernama Ugo. akhirnya aku berani ngasih surat ke titan. Tapi gak dibales-bales... Karena kesel, akhirnya aku ngasih surat ke titan tapi isinya, 'MENTION TWITTER GA DIBALES, SMS GA DIBALES, SURAT JUGA GA DIBALES? BALES DONK, PAK! -salam, Titaners-' gitu..." jelas Wendy.

"Wen, gue tau perasaan lu..." kata Kurapika terharu. Erza juga mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Wen, lu punya twitter? Gue aja gak tau cara pakenya," kata Natsu garuk-garuk kepala.

"Punyalah. Pengarang kita aja punya! Username nya *sensor* follow aku donk," kata Wendy.

"Pfft... Bang Tit... AMBIGU TAU GAK, WEN?!" seru Lucy.

"Kayaknya aku tau Ugo deh... Ugo bukannya Djin ya? Yang dari Magi: Labyrinth of Magic itu loh... Itu kan bukan titan, Wen..." kata Gon.

(Magi: Labyrinth of Magic bukan punya Lyra melainkan punya Ohtaka Shinobu - sensei)

"Karena badannya besar makanya dinobatkan sebagai titan," kata Wendy asal.

"Gon... Perasaan keluargamu biasa-biasa saja dan tinggal di tempat terpencil, kok kamu bisa baca manga dan nonton anime sih?" tanya Killua.

"Bibiku aja main PSP, main Kingdom Hearts, main DS, main kuking hiso. Gimana aku nggak?" balas Gon polos.

"Ehm... Jadi kita ngebalesnya gimana nih? Ato kita harus dateng buat nonton?" tanya Happy.

"IYA lah! Wajib itu!" seru Wendy.

"Kapan berangkat?" tanya Leorio tampak berapi-api.

"Le, lu kenapa mukanya mesum gitu?" tanya Killua.

"Titan itu kabarnya seksi. Gua mau liat," jawab Leorio.

"Le, lu bego ato apaan?!" seru Killua.

"Jangan panghil gua Le. Gua bukan ikan lele!" seru Leorio.

"Apa lah..." balas Killua.

"Leorio, yang namanya titan itu giginya wow, badannya wow, mukanya wow persis bambang, dan segala-galanya wow," kata Kurapika.

"Hah masa? Berarti gua harus ketemu! Gua kan fens nya bambang," sahut Leorio.

sementara, Killua, Gon, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Charla, dan Happy bersweat drop ria dan facepalm dari lubuk terdalamnya, Kurapika berseru,

"LE, CUMAN 1 KATA BUAT LO! 'O'."

"Pik, perasaan gua dah bilang, JANGAN PANGGIL GUA 'LE'. GUA BUKAN LELE," seru Leorio.

"CUKUP! Mending kita pergi aja deh... Daripada dimakan," usul Lucy.

"Tapi kalo dateng kita diusep pake ingusnya Jeager," kata Gon.

"Kita bisa foto bareng tapi," kata Wendy.

"Wen, plis deh. Kalo foto bareng titan cuman keliatan jari jempol nya doank," kata Gray.

"Udah! Kita pergi aja besok okeh? Berdoalah semoga kita gak kemakan," kata Kurapika dan disetujui (sebenernya ragu. Tapi Kurapika tiba-tiba memunculkan puppy eyes nya dan membuat yang ada di situ hampir nosblit) oleh semua pihak.

~TBC~

**Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? Entahlah UvU /heh/ tenang saja... Baca di chapter selanjutnya ya, sankyuu beri beri muchhh *cipok* / hoek/ **

**Review onegai? Yang review Lyra lanjutin. gak review tapi udah baca? Lyra cipok kalian semua dan Lyra summon Titan! muahahaaha :V orz**

**Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya Lyra masukkin anime lain lagi :'D /krik/ **

**dan betewe, beberapa Lyra terinspirasi dari twitter... parody nya bang titan itu loh... Sayang HxH sama Fairy Tail belum ada parody nya... Ada yang mau temenin Lyra nge-parody? :D / heh/ **

**Thanks For Reading**

Review please?


	4. Ga tau mau ngasih judul apa

**Ohayou / konnichiwa / konbanwa / oyasumi, minna-san. Ato apa aja lah di situ. Kembali lagi kepada author yang forever uke is bek. Gomen telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget update nya! Sibuk & butuh sensasi(?). Lyra juga abs nyelesaiin anime & manga KHR. QAQ Oke langsung ya!**

**Desclaimer : Hunter x Hunter bukan punya Lyra. Hunter x Hunter punya Yoshihiro Togashi -sensei. Dan Fairy Tail juga bukan punya Lyra. Itu punyanya Hiro Mashima - sensei.**

***PS: di sini mungkin ada anime selain Fairy Tail & HxH. So ~ have fun! /ngek/***

**WARNING(s) : gaje, typo(s), abal, garing(?)/kaloada, aneh, ga lawak sama sekali :')**

**kata2 yang gak ngerti, silahkan PM**

**~Don't like, Don't read ~**

* * *

Tokoh utama kita segera segera bersiap pergi mengunjungi titan yang sudah pindah lokasi ke Jl. Bencong Byutipul no. 666, Kecamatan TATAKAE, Kelurahan Tsuyoi.

"Lu yakin di sini?" tanya Gray berkeringat dingin ketika melihat warga sekitar yang sedang berjalan sambil kayang.

"Gua sih enggak," kata Erza.

Suasana berubah hening...

.

.

"Permisi bang, kenal yang namanya Bang Colossal Titan nggak?" tanya Kurapika pada warga sekitar yang terlihat normal.

"Adyuhh, cynn,,, panggil gue mbak plis,,,, gue cewe loch... Eh enggak, gue nggak tau,,, paling yang tahu cyuman Mistah Syaihning, ketua erteh kite," jawab warga 'normal' itu.

"Uhm, makasih, mas," balas Kurapika.

"Kayaknya di sini gaada yang normal deh," komentar Gray dengan bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Lu komen mulu, emang lu normal. Pake baju cuman sejem trus langsung lepas," kata Natsu.

"Bacod lu, nyet!" seru Gray.

"Apa salah gua?" tanya Natsu dengan muka waialwesmi.

"Banyak. Kalo gue sebutin satu2 nanti mulut gue bebusa. Nanti..." belum sempat Gray meneruskan kalimatnya, Killua memotong,

"Mulut lu jadi persis jamban."

"TATAKAEEE!" seru seseorang dari jauh tiba-tiba.

Orang itu adalah... *JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG* ... EREN JEGER alias JEAGER Yang sedang syuting 'Pembasmi Titan Naik Haji'. Para Hunters dan tim Natsu itu langsung cengo... Gimana nggak? Yang mereka liat Si Rivaille pake baju Ustad dan lagi jualan Y*pi. /salahfokus/.

"Pak Ustad! Notice mehh!" seru Colossal titan tiba2 lari bagai bences(?).

Sementara 'Pak Ustad' cuman masang wajah iuhkitagalepel, Eren tiba-tiba banting kaki nyerang Colssal. Sementara, Wendy malah ngefangirl ngeliat Colossal, Leorio kecewa, yang lain sweat drop.

"kayanya kita salah jalan deh, pulang yok," ajak Gon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatel sih kayaknya. Tapi mungkin pusat ketombe nya di situ / taudarimanalo/

"Kita udah di sini, tapi... Tunggu... Gua yakin settingan waktu di ni anime 'pada zaman dahulu' deh... Ko bisa ya, mereka bikin film?" tanya Kurapika.

"Pik, denger ini : IN FANFICTION, EVERYTHING IMPOSIBRU(?) IS POSIBRU(?). Ingat itu! Itu motto si author !" jawab Killua. (Benar! ingat itu!)

"Perasaan author idup lagi, gelindingin aja yuk," ajak Lucy.

"IN FANFICTION, EVERYTHING IMPOSIBRU IS POSIBRU, itu motto Lyra! Ingat itu! wahai kalian semua takkan ada yang mengalahkan kesaktian Lyra. KOEFOEFOE!" seru author muncul tiba-tiba dari langit dengan ketawa NISTA(?).

"Perasaan tu ketawa punya si Mukuro tahun 45 deh! Si nanas sakti yang bawa garpu segede orang, yang rivalnya si Hiba- hiba samwat itu loh, yang selalu bawa tongfang, yang petugas toilet Nami-chuu itu. Yang sok keren tapi emang keren, yang tidur di genteng tapi ga pernah jatoh," komentar Gon akhirnya ngerem.

"HA?! Si Hibari Kyoya? Sejak kapan dia petugas toilet. dan dia bawa tonfa! Ingat itu! gini2 dia dulu gebetan gue loh!" komentar Kurapika.

"Astagay, berarti lu homo donk?" tanya Natsu.

(KHR bukan punya Lyra. Melainkan punya Akira Amano-sensei)

"Wah, Pik. gua ga nyangka ternyata oh, ternyata," ledek Killua.

"IN FANFICTION, EVERYTHING IMPOSIBRU IS POSIBRU! Ingattt! Yang lupa Lyra bungkem! pelukan Lyra lebih laknat dari poison cookingnya Bianchi!" seru author dengan jubah ga-tau-nyolong-darimana berkibar-kibar.

"THOR! KELUAR LU DARI CERITA!" seru Killua ngusir author.

tadinya author mau membalas, tapi tokoh-tokoh kita menyerang author DIS-IS-SPARTA. Mana mungkin author kalah? Loh kok kalah? Iya donk. IN FANFICTION, EVERYTHING IMPOSIBRU IS POSIBRU /gausah lagi/ ( oke, author exit dolo)

"Akhirnya author kluar... Sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Killua.

"Gua bilang sih... Nonton," kata Wendy dan akhirnya pada setuju. mereka pun segera beli tiket.

"gua curiga..." komentar Natsu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Tadi yang jual tiket itu botak!" Kata Natsu.

"Terus?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kok gue tetep gabisa ngaca ya di situ? Berarti botaknya palsu donk?" Tanya Natsu.

yang lain hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan sabar. mereka segera menuju tempat yang bernama Studio Titan, ngegrepe (?) makanan, kasih karcis, nerima kacamata 5D (kareda 3D sudah menstim/ha), dan nonton.

"Film ini mengisahkan tentang seorang pembasmi titan ternama yang akhirnya /spoiler/ jadi titan dan perjalanannya menjadi seseorang pembahana. Orang itu bernama Eren Jeger. Sejak kecil, Eren punya dendam sama titan. Mengapa? Lu pada tau kan alasannya? Ngapain gua kasih tau? /apa. /narrator ga bener. Jangan ditiru/ yah pokoknya dia jadi mau membahana dengan cara minum Marj*n, makan Y*pi, dan naik kuda lumping setiap hari. Akhirnya, ia pun menikah dengan seorang gadis soleh bernama Mikasa L-M*en. Dan memiliki anak bernama Mi Karen White / heh/Kenapa namanya begitu? Karena menurut author : IN FANFICTION, EVERYTHING IMPOSIBRU IS POSIBRU /ganyambungwoy/. Dan lu pada yang mau protes, silahkan review /ha/" kata narrator Armin yang pake kebaya /?/ Dan dikonde(?)

Mau diceritain, plotnya gimana? Nanti Lyra bikin deh. Jadi chapter extra :D yang mau silahkan review / thor.

~SKIP TIME~

Film sudah habis dan yang nunggu s2 nya, anda kurang beruntung. Gaada masa/?/.

"Gua ga ngerti sih ceritanya. Tapi keceh efeknya doank. Btw, Armin mirip gue. Sayang gua lebih manly," kata Kurapika.

"Hadeh, narsis banget deh lo!" ledek Killua sambil salto-salto ga jelas (?)

"Hai minnachii... Gimana film nya ssu? Saya jadi seksi kan ssu*wink* Pengen ada sisen 2 nya ssu? Sayang gaada ssu.*wink wink* nanti nonton juga film 'pembasmi titan naik haji' ya ssu! *wink* ya udah saya permisi dulu, minnachii muahhh*kissbye*" kata Colossal tiba-tiba dengan baju maid & kemudian pergi lagi.

Suasana hening hingga mereka kmbali ke guild Fairy Tail.

"Jadi gimana perasaan kalian? Tulis di kertas ini dan renungkan selama 3 jam," perintah Makarov membagikan hunter dan tim natsu kertas.

**HASIL :**

**Natsu: **Gua bingung mau nulis apa. Yang jelas gua laper sekarang dan gua pengen makan. intinya kalo dari pengalaman hari ini sih, memandu mereka sambil nonton film titan2 itu apalah namanya... Bikin gua cape. Kalo lu mau protes, gua saranin mendingan ni kertas dibakat. jadi gua bisa makan.

**Gray: **Gua akhirnya ketemu sama orang yang namanya Kurapika. gua pikir dia cewe. Ga taunya dia cowo tapi suka sama cowo... Err... Gimana jelasinnya ya? Tau ah, gelap. Dan gua ga setuju kalo mereka ikut guild karena guild kita ini uda rame, kalo sama mereka, mungkin lebih absurd lagi. gua gak bisa menyampaikan apa-apa di sini. gua tetlalu lelah. Kokoro gua serasa pecah mengetahui kebenaran ini.

**Lucy: **gimana ya... Gua daritadi cuman bisa ngomel. Soalnya puasa gua udah batal 3 hari dan akhirnya berat badan naik 0,5 kg. kan gua bingung.

**Happy:** *gambar ikan dimakan kucing* ikan itu lezat.

**Erza: **Sungguh, saya, Erza Scarlet terharu. Hari ini mereka belajar banyak, tapi saya tidak dapat mengucapkan apapun. Saya terharu dengan semua ini. Saya sangat bahagia. Semoga mereka diterima sebagai anggota guild sepat mungkin.

**Wendy: **hari ini... Adalah hari indah karena akhirnya aku bisa ketemu Colossal. Dan aku juga bisa nonton di bioskop untuk pertama kalinya. Aku senang. Abang Kurapika juga tampak senang :D

**Charla:** gua ngomong gak tadi?

**Gon: **Aku seneng! Aku bisa bikin temen baru, dan aku ngerasa tersayingi masa. OAO;; tersayingi sebagai otaku. Tenyata ada Kurapika. Tapi, aku ga nyadar, masa? Tapi gapapa lah. Yang penting hari ini semua senang, kan? Semoga besok bosa ada lagi. Tapi maunya yang lebih seru :D

**Killua: **gua males nulis. ua pengen robek kertasnya nih

**Kurapika: **hari ini gua senang.

**Leorio: **gua males nulis. Tangan udah berkarak ga kepake. yang pasti gua kecewa ternyata Colossal gak seksi sesuai rumor dan dia itu ga punya gender. Gua frustasi dengan semua ? Masa tadi ya gua nemu boxer lope2 di dalem kursi. Tulisannya "Milik Ciel Phantomhive" /nista/ idih. Masih bau lagehh ewww

(Gomen ciel dibikin nista... Masa ciel pake boxer lope2 sih? :'3 oh, &Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-sensei)

makarov yang membaca hasil refleksi mereka langsung gregetan dan mendadak salah urat(?).

"LU PADE MACEM2, GUA TULIS NAMA LU DI SINI!" serunya menunjuk satu buku hitam yaitu DEATH NOTE yang dicuri dari... Light Yagami. Dicolong pas si Light naik becak, ketinggalan Tu buku. Terus si Makarov ngambil/ ha.

(Death Ote milik Tsugumi Ohba-sensei ^^)

Karena takut is det, mereka pun membuat refleksi hasil ngecap yang super waw sampe author males nulisnya. Bikin ngenes soalnya. gomen hahaha.

.

.

**Kira-kira enaknya dilanjutin ato udah ditamatin ya? Lyra seems mulai bingung ngelanjutinnya gimana .A. Boleh usul kok :D semua usul Lyra terima di review / di PM. Makasih udah pada ngereview fanfic Lyra. juga terima kasih untuk readers yang setia me-review fanfic Lyra. Maupun Huntertail ataupun Hunterella... Arigatou! m(_ _)m Lyra juga ngambil beberapa ide dari twitter parody hahaha... Jadi yang punya twitter pasti udah tau :"D **

**Maafin Lyra kalo ada salah ya :"**

**dan untuk readers yang nggak review, gak apa kok. Lura cuman suka di -review. Soalnya dengan review, Lyra jadi banyak masukan :" Jadi fanfic garing Lyra bisa jadi lebih berwarna :""**

**ほんとにありがとう！！！！**

**~ salam, LyraKuruta_404 ~**


End file.
